Secrets can bring love again
by Hopestar
Summary: Yeah I'm back! After 8 years secret relationship Trunks & Pan break up! Take half of her children & leaving half with him. 10 years later a reniuon takes place at C.C. and when Pan returns, tension is grueling between M, T, P, and SonBriefs children
1. Prologue part 1

**Summary: After eight years of hiding their relationship, Trunks and Pan broke up and took 4 of their 8 kids with them. Ten years later, Bra sends Pan and invitation to the reunion at C.C. she brings 4 surprising with her. As the Z gang finds out Trunks and Pan's secret. Tension rises between Trunks, Marron, Pan, and Son/Brief siblings.**

**Trunks: 28**

**Pan: 14**

**Goten: 27**

**Bra: 13**

**Marron: 23**

**Prologue part 1**

**It has been a month since Goku's disappearance. The Z gang decided to throw party in Goku's honor to remember him. A few hours later, as everyone had been talking and stuff. Pan was away from everyone in the forest by East city. As she stares into the pond her memories of Goku appear.**

"**I miss you grandpa." said Pan, staring in the moonlight sky. **"**We all miss him." Said a voice**

**Pan turn around and found the lavender hair man wearing a black shit sitting down by her side.**

"**Trunks what are you doing here?" she asked **"**Looking for you, you mysteriously vanish so I left to look for you. I figure you wouldn't want to be alone especially in a time like this." He explain to her **"**Thanks Trunks I'd appreciated but maybe you should go back. Uncle Goten or somebody at the party might need you." **

**Then she starts walking away, until someone grab her arm and pull her back to the ground looking at her in the eyes.**

"**Your Pan, somebody does need me and that person is you." **"**O' god Trunks! I miss him so much." **"**So do I Pan. Hey remember the time when went to planet Vital and Goku was scare out of his pants because he was scare of doctors." **"**Yeah grandpa was so ridiculous. You want to know my most favorable part of the grand tour?" **"**What?" **"**When you had to wear. Hahahaha!' **"**Pan! That was not funny at all!" **"**I wish I had a camera for that day. You know if anyone found out you'll be the laughing stalk of Japan." **"**Pan you promise you will take secret to your grave." **"**Whatever."**

**Pan hugs Trunks and whisper "Thank you" when Trunks pull her out of the embrace they look at each other in the eyes again. Their faces move closer to each other until their lips finally touch. Then they pull away.**

"**Um… sorry I uh." Said Trunks **"**No it's my fault." Argued Pan **"**Well I should known-n b-bet-ter." **"**Y-you shouldn't take all the bl-ame."**

**Then they pull each other into another kiss. To deepen it Trunks' tongue asks for opening which Pan allows. They battle for dominance. They pull away and Trunks kiss her forehead and move down her neck. He brings to bite, suck, and slick it as Pan moans in this heat of pleasure. He stops and take his jacket off as does Pan and go into another passionate kiss. Sudden Pan Rips his shirt open a slick his chest nipples and put her arms over neck to bring him closer to her in another kiss. Trunks got on top of Pan and took his shirt off and start getting her shirt and bra off showing her breast. He teases them and sucks one and messages the other. Pan moaned, Trunks smirks and switch breast then pull her skirt off as he undone his pants. Leaving the both of them in the underwear. Before Trunks could act, Pan blast his boxer and begins to suck his dick. Slick the tip, suck well into her mouth. **

"**Pppaaannn…." Trunks moaned **"**If you're wondering I have my ways." Pan smirks**

**Trunks pull her head more into his dick and Pan continue to pleasure him till she stop got up and he kiss her to himself.**

"**You taste good." She giggled **"**I know." He replied, "Lay down."**

**Pan did what she was told and Trunks kiss her all the way to her vagina he slick, suck, and tease her breast. **

"**Ttttrrruuunnnnkkkssss…." She moaned**

**He top of her again.**

"**Do you want this?" he asked **"**Yes." She answered**

**Trunks put his two into Pan and she moan with pleasure so great making her want Trunks even more. He stops and asks her again without second thought.**

"**Do you want this?" **"**Damn it Trunks yes I do." **"**You sure because after this there is no turning back." **"**Please Trunks I need you." **"**Ok but this gonna hurt for bit but it will get better." **"**I can handle it."**

**Trunks position him on top of her and bring to thrust in and out. Pan hold on to him to take the pain. Trunks see this and kiss her. Each thrust hurt until Pan suddenly went super saiyan Trunks look at her and transform and continue soon Pan put legs over his waist and move hips to join him. After while they stop and laid into each other arms. **

"**I love you Trunks." **"**I love you too Pan."**

**The kiss each other and slept with each other into the night. Pan and Trunks went secretly and decided to wait till Pan is 18 to make it official. Though everyone was suspicious of what happen in their night of passion they come up that had a fight and Pan eventually become super saiyan. Everything was good until six weeks later. Pan fight up to Trunks' window and steal him away from work so they can talk.**

"**Ok Pan were here so what up?" asked Trunks **"**Well I… first you got to promise me that you won't get mad." Praise Pan, nervously **"**Why on earth will I get mad at you about?" **"**PLEASE PROMISE ME!" **"**Ok, ok, ok, I won't. What eating you? Why are you so nervously Panny? Please talking me." Begged Trunks, looking onto the crying Pan. (****Sighs) "I'm pregnant." **"**YOU'RE WHAT!" **"**I'm sorry Trunks it just happens. I checked like five times and they all say I'm pregnant. I understand if you don't want o be with me." Cried Pan **"**Pan I don't want to give you up. I love you." Said Trunks, pulling her into an embrace. **"**I can't tell our parents they would probably disown us or worse you can whine up in prison which I don't want." **"**Don't worry Panny we'll figure something out. Just be happy that saiyan pregnancy only last for 4 months." He kisses her forehead, "We will figure something out. Just remember that I'll always love you no matter what." **"**And I will always love you with everything I am in my heart."**

**What will happen next? How will Trunks and Pan handle to take care of their child and relationship in secret? Read and find out. Remember this is a two-part prologue and extra thing until the actual story begins. So what do you think? Give me your reviews and thought about the story thank you.**


	2. Prologue part 2

**Summary: After eight years of hiding their relationship, Trunks and Pan broke up and took 4 of their 8 kids with them. Ten years later, Bra sends Pan and invitation to the reunion at C.C. she brings 4 surprising with her. As the Z gang finds out Trunks and Pan's secret. Tension rises between Trunks, Marron, Pan, and Son/Brief siblings. **

**Trunks: 36 **

**Pan: 22 **

**Goten: 35 **

**Bra: 21 **

**Marron: 31 **

**Prologue part 2**

**It has been eights years since that day. Trunks and Pan had 8 kids though the whole time period. They a girl name Tellica when Pan was 14, then a boy name Trunks Jr. (T.J. for short) when Pan was 16, then had twins Johan & Chloe a year later, then had Lucas when Pan was 20, finally had triplets Vegeta (Vega for nickname), Tinon, & Faith few months ago. The time Pan was about the give birth to the twins Bra & Goten found out their secret and reluctantly kept the whole a secret, but they were able to help the two around with their relationship & children. Trunks & Pan had marked while Lucas was being conceived. Before Goten & Bra, Pan & Trunks would always go of somewhere for month or two due to Pan's pregnancy, however because it was a saiyan she didn't really show it ablating them to get away with it especially using the ki level bracelet they made. They found somebody name Oriona to care for until their ready to out in the open. Once GB found out Pan stays at Goten's house and taking care by Bra. They both help around with the children. Bra is pregnant and her Goten are secretly dating for the past 3 years. Yep things are stating to look up until one night will change the lives of TP forever. **

**Pan was on her to meet Trunks after her visit with the kids. They were planning to reveal themselves to the world, so he promises her they will discuss it tonight. As Pan pass the forest she pain coming from her neck. She land into the forest and found a river. Looking at her reflection she'd notice her neck was burning. Her poor water to cool it off but it still hurt, trying to figure what's causing this because she knows that it deals with Trunks in a way. wondering is he hurt? Threaten? Dead? All theses questions keeps potting out of her head. Until… **

**"Oh Trunks go deeper?" moan a voice, which sounds like Marron Pan thought. ****"Oh Marron." Moan Trunks **

**"Ok Pan you're unhesitating. There is no way in hell Trunks will ever do something like this to you. He loves you god damn it. I know this is something they are playing on me. Or matter of fact, I'm having a bad dream. Yeah that's it I'm having a bad dream." Pan talking to herself. **

**She repeated it over & over again until. **

**"Holy shit!" shout Pan, as she caught Trunks & Marron having sex and went super saiyan. ****"Oh no!" Trunks thought, getting Marron off of him and start looking for his clothes. ****"Well, well, well the fuck is this I'm seeing you two better talking before I go on some damn rampage. You better start talking mean right." ****"My baby I am s-speech-less." Shudder Trunks, still dressing as was Marron. ****"Oh my baby you're gonna BREATHLESS! So why the fuck will you something like this to me to the kids. I thought you love us. ****"Yes I still do." ****"Then why would you done it. I thought we're mated and you will never look at another woman ever again obviously I was wrong." ****"Pan I'm so sorry." Trunks crying cubing her face. ****"Not as sorry as your gonna be." Pan replied letting go of hands on her face. **

**"Wait in minute you two had been dating for how long exactly?" asked Marron, curious ****"That's none of your damn business bitch. All you need to know that you touch my mate and you are gonna pay." ****"Pan stop!" ****"So your stepping up for her now when you should really be doing that for me. Just answer me this why Trunks? Why?" ****"Honestly I don't know. I remember drinking all those bottles over because so stress out of our relationship. Then Marron joined me." ****"I was comforting him as told me of his situation though he'd never mention you nor the kids. Then I sort of kiss him & he kisses me back and well…" ****"You know what happen from there. Ohmigod Pan I never meant to hurt please forgive me."****"Pan if I knew about you two then I would never seek at my attempt." ****"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" as Pan went super saiyan 2 then blast them both. **

**Pan opens her cell phone to call Bra & Goten at Goten's knowing they will be there. ****"Hello Bra, Goten need you to help me. Bra goes to Oriona's house. Look I don't care need you be there now! Goten can you please pack my stuff and meet us here? My parents wont be until Thursday and need you guys to do this now! I promise explain when I see you." Pan click and over at Trunks and Marron. **

**"Now I hope you had your fun, because right I'm done with you Trunks Vegeta Briefs." ****"What are you planning?"****"That is none of business. If you really cared then you would never cheated on me." ****"Pan I was drunk." ****"Well whom fault is that. You disgust me. I cant believe I'd choose such a pathetic person like you to be my mate." **

**She punches him in the gut, and then elbows his face to the ground. Next she fire a ki blasts at Marron who was severely injured after words. Kick her grab her hair and throw in the river and fire a Kamehameha wave causing an explosion and leaving Marron to death. Then blast into level 3 fires Kamehameha wave at Trunks sending him flying into the forest. Pan flew in the sky and ki blast the forest causing a fire leaving Trunks to burn to death for betraying her. ****With that Pan flew to Oriona's house to meet Bra, Goten, and the kids. Leaving Trunks shock & concern of her phone call to his friend & sister. After some figuring out he'd found her plan race to Oriona's house quick as possible.**

**Meanwhile at Oriona's house Pan told her, Bra, & later Goten when he arrive of what happen. She told them of her plan which they were completing against it. **

**"Pan, are you out of your mind?" shout Bra ****"Yeah like what are we suppose to tell your parents?" remarked Goten ****"I'm 22 years old so I'm adult. Meaning I can do whatever I want, especially moving out" replied Pan ****"Without notice of the others." Interrupt Oriona ****"I told you didn't I?" Pan spat ****"That's because we knew if your situation." Said Goten ****"So technically we do not count." Added Oriona ****"Oh well you can blame it on that son of a bitch. Oriona where are the children?" asked Pan, sternly ****"The triplets are sleep in their room. Lucas & Johan are watching T.V. in the other room. Tellica, T.J., & Chloe are training outside." Oriona answered ****"Thank you." Said Pan, as she goes find them and have them start packing. ****"She's making a mistake." Mumbled Bra ****"Well Bra that will be up to her to realize those mistakes and the same goes for Trunks." Replied Oriona ****"I know but running isn't going to help only make things worst." Complain Bra ****"Don't worry Bra there is still time so maybe would change her mind look I'll talk to her." said Goten ****"Thank you Goten." ****"See Bra there is still hope." Said Oriona, then Trunks comes in,"Okay maybe not." **

**"Mommy where we going?" asked Tellica, packing her stuff. ****"We are going away for little honey." Answered Pan ****"Is dad coming?" asked T.J. ****"I'm sorry honey but he will not be joining us." ****"Why?" asked the twins ****"Because mommy and daddy had a fight because daddy hurt mommy so mommy is leaving to calm her nerves." ****"Or you don't want to confront your problems." Said a voice ****"UNCLE GOTEN!" scream the kids running to him ****"Hey kids." ****"Uncle Goten are coming with us?" asked Chloe ****"Yeah it wont be very much fun without you." Said T.J. ****"Sorry I'm staying with your aunt. Hey why don't you go on and finish packing while I talk to your mom." Suggested Goten ****"Ok come everyone." Order Tellica, as she led everyone out. **

**"Okay uncle I know what your about to say and the answer is no. I'm going and that's final." Said Pan ****"Pan I know there isn't much I can do in order to change your mind. Plus you're very stubborn person, so you'll whine up learning the hard way of this decision. But where ever you go can you at least stay in touch in with Oriona, Bra, and I so we can help you and wont be so worry." Implied Goten ****"I promise I will but until I'm settled with myself I wont be back just to let you know. Goten this pain in my heart hurts like hell. I think that maybe if I leave for while this pain can heal." ****"It's the pain of love huh?" ****"Humph." ****"Take all the time you need Panny, just not too long. Also promise me that you will come back." ****"I promise." **

**Goten helped Pan & the kids to finish packing. Meanwhile downstairs after the long argument between the Brief siblings about Trunks cheating, Oriona & Bra tells Trunks of Pan's sudden decision. **

**"SHE'S WHAT!" yelled Trunks ****"Let me repeat so you can understand. Your-girlfriend-mate- whatever you call her is- leaving l-e-a-v-i-n-g. Leaving as in gone, bye bye, hessta lavista, etc." repeated Oriona ****"How- HOW COULD YOU ALLOW THIS!" ****"You mean how could you allow this?" spat Bra **

**"Don't play that shit on me woman!" ****"If you hadn't cheated then none of would be happening! And completely doubt that Goten can convince her to stay." ****"Is she upstairs?" ****"Yes but you're the last person that she would want to see!" ****"YOU CANNOT STOP ME FROM SEEING MY MATE!" ****"WATCH ME!" ****"OH WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP! I'm not going to stand here and watch you two go at it again." Interrupt Oriona **

**Pan, Goten, and the kids came downstairs. ****"Thank heavens you're here. Your mates were about to tear each other up again." Said Oriona, relieved of Pan & Goten's presence. ****"Pan we need to talk." Said Trunks****"No need to because we already did." Spat Pan ****"Pan, stop acting childish and talk to me!" Yelled Trunks ****"Do not yell in front of the children." Pan ordered ****"Kids maybe you would want to go upstairs." Suggested Goten ****"No stay because we're leaving." Said Pan ****"No your not." ****"Yes I am." ****"I'm sorry but I'm with my brother on this one." Said Bra ****"I will miss you too Bra I already talk to Goten about this. He'll explain to you & Oriona of our discussion once I'm gone." ****"Why not now?" ****"Trunks, do you know that I am in pain right now. And its pain you'd caused." ****"Pan I'm sorry." ****"Your lucky Gohan doesn't know you guys or your dead." Said Goten ****"Pan I will give anything, do anything for you. Please don't leave me I love you Panny." Trunks cries ****"I have to do this Trunks. Just staying here is making things worst. There is things I want to do and work out with myself and I cannot do that if you're hanging on my on shoulder holding me back. Besides with my parents gone its best I take that opportunity. Like with my promise with Goten, I will come back I just don't when. Just remember that I will always love you no matter what." Explain Pan ****"Pan…" ****"If you love me you will let me go and do this so I can heal properly." ****"Then I don't love you! I hate you I hate you Pan Son." ****"You don't mean at all. Please Trunks." ****"There is nothing I can say or do to stop her is there?" Trunks asked the others ****"No unfortunately." Said Goten, Bra, & Oriona, then Trunks turn to Pan. ****"At least let me keep some of the kids." ****"Alright." ****"Remember I will always love you." ****"And I will always love you."**

**With that Pan left with Tellica, Johan, Lucas, & Faith to ** **America ****that night. While Trunks reluctantly watch them leave, and is left with T.J., Chloe, Vega, & Tinon to take care of. As that family went their own separate ways, unknown to them the bond of hell is about to begin and in order for it to stop they would have to reunite. **

**Was that prologue intense or what? Alright after I give you the character bios, then finally the real chapters of the story can begin. Now I know if you a T/M fan you'll thinking that couldn't get any better since they are apart. Well don't get too comfortable because this is a T/P fic so obviously gonna whine together just not now. If you're a T/P fan then your probably thinking what the hell was that? True in other fics after they mated Trunks would never cheat on Pan nor so look at another regardless of the situation, however in this fic because they kept their relationship a secret for so long they'll living in fear (which will be explain later on in the story) it would take the help of their children and some old friends to bring them back together. If you remember the title of the story, the you catch my drift. If you don't then I'll tell ya, the children are the main secret that they kept for years. So it will be up to them to reunite TP and become a family once again. **


	3. Author's note: Charater bios

**I have just finished the 6th chapter of DBMT. I would like to say thank you for all of your reviews. I really do appreciate it. This is just an OCC character bio.**

**Tellica Panela Son **

**Age: 18 **

**Race: 3/8 Saiyan & 5/8 Human **

**Power level: Super Saiyan 4 **

**Hair: Raven Black **

**Eyes: Black **

**Role: Tomboy rebel of the Son/Briefs siblings **

**Attitude: Carefree and is not afraid to speak her mind. Very temperamental, she rebels if the situation doesn't fit right with her. She is really like Pan to be honest, except she is a Zend rebel. **

**In-depth: Tellica loves a challenge especially when it comes to her mother. She is also a pop star in a band called Tenders. She will stand by TJ, Johan, & Chloe's sides no matter what. She also has an open relationship with both Pan and Lucas. Tellica will fight to the bitter end to have her way unless Pan pulls out that "A or B thing". **

**Trunks Vegeta "T.J." Briefs Jr. **

**Age: 16 **

**Race: 3/8 Saiyan & 5/8 \Human **

**Power level: Super Saiyan 3 **

**Hair: ** **Midnight** **Black **

**Eyes: Blue **

**Role: Arrogant mastermind manipulator & warrior of the Son/Briefs siblings **

**Attitude: Like Vegeta, TJ is arrogant person who trains and sees things that people are too blinded to see. Like Trunks, he manipulates it into his favor. **

**In-depth: He has in great respect of his mother and sometimes willing to only have her approval of anything, making TJ some sort of a momma's boy. If something goes on that he doesn't like he will remove the problem away immediately along with the assistants of Chloe, Vega, Tellica, and Johan. That is unless his father is there to stop him. **

**Johan Goten Son **

**_ TWINS _**

**Chloe Hope Briefs **

**Ages: 15 **

**Race: 3/8 Saiyan & 5/8 Human **

**Power level: C- Super Saiyan 3 & J- Super Saiyan 2 **

**Hair: J- Lavender with black highlights & C- Black with lavender highlights **

**Eyes: Royal Blue **

**Roles: C- The two face of the Son/Briefs siblings. J- The adventurer of the siblings. **

**Attitude: J- Is someone who cannot sit still for minute because there is something always to do. Very hyper outgoing person. He prefers to do his activities outside instead of indoors. C- Like TJ, she manipulates people to her way of things. Except when she does that sort of stuff it often more of a favor for other people instead of herself. She is kind of like Bra but more medieval with it. **

**In-depth: J- He is also in a band Tenders with Tellica. He always follows Tellica, TJ, & Tinon, into middle unnecessary trouble. Always stand by Chloe giving away his innocent act. He very loyal to his siblings and is willing to put himself on the line even if that means facing his families' wrath. C- Is the queen of the nightlife. She sometimes rude around the streets late out, train, or date. She even has Faith, Johan, Vega, & TJ covering for her. when a situation gets tough she always have TJ and Johan's back and vice versa. Even if she pulls off the twin act with Johan. **

**Lucas Gosan Son **

**Age: 12 **

**Race: 3/8 Saiyan & 5/8 Human **

**Power level: Super Saiyan 2 **

**Hair: Lavender **

**Eyes: Jet black **

**Roles: The peacemaker of the siblings. **

**Attitude: Very a religious person who wants peace. There is dark there is light as Lucas tries to bring that light. Especially the kind of family he has it maybe necessary. He is kind of like Goku except he is religious and has a peaceful attitude. **

**In-depth: Lucas is very fragile of keeping peace in the family. He is very close to Tellica and gives his advice when needed. His siblings don't quite listen to his warnings, no matter how bad the situation gets. Johan and Faith points him out as momma's perfect boy or favorite. He never get anywhere near trouble, unless Tellica and Faith talks him into. He loves food which his sisters sometimes use as deal to get him in their plot of trouble. **

**Vegeta Royal "Vega" Briefs **

**Tinon Trent Briefs **

**Faith Vanessa Son**

**_THE TRIPLETS_ **

**Ages: 10 **

**Race: 3/8 Saiyan & 5/8 Human **

**Power level: V- Super Saiyan 2, T&F- Super Saiyan **

**Hair: V- Silk Black, T- Dark Lavender, F- Light Lavender **

**Eyes: V- Charcoal black, T- Baby blue, F- Charcoal blue **

**Roles: V- The quiet manipulator, T- The innocent player, F- The gossip **

**Attitude: V- Like TJ, he is also a master manipulator, however unlike TJ , he does his work in a sheath manner. T- Is like a combination of Trunks and Goten when they were kids. He is cocky, happy, & mischievous. F- She has the attitude of Bra, except that attitude gets her in trouble, mainly by Pan & Tellica. Because of her mouth and info she has on them cuz she is a gossip. **

**In-depth: V- Practically no one knows of his plans because he always kept them scared away, making impossible for anyone to penetrate him. Only TJ, Chloe, Vegeta, and Bra knows of his ways, though only Vegeta and Chloe have any prove of some sort. T- Life is a game to him. So if comes to a point his siblings will always turn to him, Johan, and Lucas for being the most innocent into their plot. He plays with Vega & Lucas and will anything for them. If he's bored expect him to do something out of boredom. He is quite a reminder of the once mischievous adventurous young Trunks. F- Faith's the name and gossips her game. If anyone needs dish, who is better to get it from than her. the only ones who take advantage of her "gift" are Chloe, Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks. Though it does get her into a heat of trouble by the alike twins "Pan and Tellica".**

****

**Oriona Horton **

**Age: 38 **

**Race: Human **

**Power level: unknown **

**Hair: Violet-blue **

**Eyes: Violet **

**Attitude: Very loyal and calm. She has no problems of keeping or revealing a secret. Basely your average reliably person. **

**In-depth: She is Bra right-hand girl and is willing to do anything necessary. Along with her, Bra, Goten, & Uub they are 4bfs. She is there for friends and if something isn't right she'll fix it, although Bra took care of that area. **


	4. Chapter 1: Ten years later

**Chapter 1- 10 years later**

**Pan's P.O.V.**

**It has been ten years since that day. I'm living in America, being owner what is renaming Satan Industries. It' is a complex of martial arts, science and music. In the area of fighting I am the president of board, in the area of science I am an inventor and have lot of business in science in Europe, and in the area of the music I am a music producer. Yes it does sound like a lot of work but I can handle it. Right now I am getting ready for a meeting I have at 1:00 until…**

**_Crash! _My daughter Tellica ran though the wall.**

"**Tellica how many times have you done that?" I asked, furious. "Uh... about 25 total this year." She replied. "Well I'm glad that you kept count. No level training for a week!" "But Mom?" "I mean it Tellica." "Fine I'm go get Johan." "Why?" "Because Tony wants to see the band over there." "Alright." I replied, as soon Tellica was upstairs I said, "She is going to be the death of me."**

**I walk upstairs and found her and Johan talking. **

"**What are you guys up to?" I asked "Just talking mom, hey we came up with a song that we can use for the next album." Said Johan "Really let's hear it." **

I just don't understand  
Why you're running from a good man baby  
Why you wanna turn your back on love  
Why you've already given up  
See I know you've been hurt before  
But I swear I'll give you so much more  
I swear I'll never let you down  
Cause I swear it's you that I adore  
And I can't help myself babe  
Cause I think about you constantly  
and my heart gets no rest over you

You can call me selfish  
But all I want is your love  
You can call me hopeless (hopeless)  
Cause I'm hopelessly in love  
You can call me unperfect  
But who's perfect?  
Tell me what do I gotta do  
To prove that I'm the only one for you  
What's wrong with being selfish?

I'll be taking up your time  
Until the day I make you realize  
That for your there could be no one else  
I just gotta have you for myself  
Baby I would take good care of you  
No matter what it is you're going through  
I'll be there for you when you're in need  
Baby believe in me  
If love was a crime  
Then punish me  
I would die for you  
Cause I don't want to live without you  
Oh what can I do?

You can call me selfish  
But all I want is your love  
You can call me hopeless (hopeless)  
Cause I'm hopelessly in love  
You can call me unperfect  
But who's perfect?  
Tell me what do I gotta do  
To prove that I'm the only one for you

Why do you keep us apart  
Why won't you give up your heart  
You know that we're meant to be together  
Why do you push me away  
All that I want is to give you love  
Forever and ever and ever and ever

You can call me selfish  
But all I want is your love  
You can call me hopeless (hopeless)  
Because I'm hopelessly in love  
You can call me unperfect  
But who's perfect?  
Tell me what do I gotta do  
To prove that I'm the only one for you

Selfishly I'm in love with you  
Cause I've searched my soul  
and know that it's you  
Selfishly I'm in love with you  
Cause I've searched my soul  
and know that it's you  
Selfishly I'm in love with you  
Cause I've searched my soul  
and know that it's you..

To prove that I'm the only one for you  
So what's wrong with being selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish...  
So what's wrong with being selfish...?

"**So what do you think Mom?" asked Tellica "Very upstanding I give two thumbs up!" I said, putting my thumbs up "Thanks!" said Johan, as he hugged me**

"**I'M HOME!" scream a voice**

"**Well that must be Lucas c'mon lets him." I ordered**

**The three of us came down to greet him. I was surprise by his attire, he had on sandals, and Buddha monk attire except the color is green. He wore Indian bandana on his head. To mind you he is a very religious & peaceful person. So I should expect something like that right?**

"**Lucas how was your trip?" I asked. Lucas was an exchange student in India since November. "It was great mom. I must tell you all about it." He said "Ok. Tellica, Johan?" I said, giving them 'why don't you say thing to your brother' look. "Yo Lucas what's up?" greeted Johan, holding his hand out to slaps with Lucas "Nothing much except just getting back from India." Lucas replied "So how was it?" asked Tellica, anxiously "Well the people have a strange language and the religion was better than I expected. Now practically wont mind becoming a monk." "Meaning your willing to give up anything you could of have just to travel around acting like some proper just to bring about peace." I exaggerated "Sure why not?" "Lucas you never essence to amaze me." Tellica and Johan laughs "Hey guys I brought your CD while I was and man I'm tellin' ya yaw sound weird on this." Said Lucas**

"**Why do you mean?" asked Tellica "Do you have a CD player with you?" "Yeah." "Here you go. Trust you do." Said Lucas, as he gives Tellica the CD. **

**Few moments later I hear this…**

"**What the hell is this?" hollered Tellica "That's you sing." Lucas replied "Let me listen." Demanded Johan, then later "Dude we sound way better than that." "You two might be exaggerating." I imply "No were not mom just to the CD you'll see." Said Tellica, in a warning tone. "Okay." I took the headphone and listen then soon realize I was out of my mind listening to this shit. They sounded terrible. "So I guess the Tenders wont be visiting India anytime soon." I thought out loud "Your damn straight. Considering that's how they want us to sound like you may forget it." Complained Tellica, crossing her arms. Lucas, Johan and I laughed. The way Tellica look there she reminds me of myself when I was her age. Actually she a complete replica of me which does scares even me sometimes, except that she is a rebel. Though I may use to dress like one. "Well we better get going." Said Johan "Yeah besides Tony is an impatience man and is going to kill us if we're not there soon. See ya later mom and Lucas." Tellica added "Bye" "Bye guys" said Lucas and I **

**Then Faith walked to us looking in pain. I knew she was in the level chamber, but then I wonder… **

"**Mom do you have those magical green peas?" Faith asked, painfully "Senzu beans honey and yes I do. Did you train at your level?" I asked "Mom now how could I get any stronger?" "By mastering each level, you know you have a limit. That chamber has 300 levels. Your maximum is 55." "It's not fair you, Tellica, & Johan get train over 100, while I remain at 55."**

"**Don't worry I promise you will get stronger and will be able to train at high such as me and your siblings. Say why don't you say hi to your brother while get you a senzu bean." "Okay."**

**Yes cute, adorable, determine and stubborn isn't she. Well don't let her looks fool because well I cant believe I am actually saying this about my own daughter but she can be a real bitch sometimes. Really I am serious she can. She is a total gossip, she gets info by all means I have no idea how. Faith sort of gets this my mom & Bra. She can blackmail us into her favors and threat us to use her so called "gift" , in other word sometimes got the rest of us wrap around her little finger. Anyway after searching for the senzu beans I come back into the room and find my youngest children in the household laughing.**

"**Here you go Faith." I said toss her the senzu bean "Thank mom." Faith replied "Ok you ids be good and stay out of trouble." "Where are you going mom?" asked Lucas, worried "Oh I'm going to a board meeting." "Now but mom I just got back." "Yeah and it Saturday." "I know that. Lucas, I was expecting you back tomorrow and I wouldn't be going but the board needs my approval since they be at it for two months. I should be home by 3:30 that is if they agree on something if not. Than I should back no later than 5:00, cuz I do not want to be in there all day. Besides Tellica and Johan should be back by 4:00 alright." "Ok mom. Hey if you cant handle the situation then you can always do what dad does escaping his work." "I suppose bye kids." "Bye mom!" they said in unison **

**Soon as I was out the door Lucas sighs. "What's the matter Lucas?" asked Faith concern "Have you notice how mom been acting for these past ten years?" question Lucas, dully "Yes she may seem happy but the look in eyes and sometimes body language tells a different story." "Tellica and Johan said she used to be full of life, happiness, love, spirit, empathy, hope, and harmony. However that was when she in Japan with dad. Now is replaced with hard work, alcohol, responsibility, anger, security, aloneness, quiet pain and scared sadness." "I know what you mean. I know something had happen ten years ago for her to take off with us like that. From what heard it was between her, dad, and our step mom." "Step mom? Since do we have a step mother?" "Well three years ago Johan receive e-mail from Chloe saying dad was married. We read through the e-mail and couldn't believe our eyes. We didn't tell mom about it though she found out from uncle Goten and aunt Bra year later." "So only me and Tellica didn't know about it." "Well only you because TJ told Tellica though the e-mail and believe me she was pissed." "Yeah I can see now the moment she comes face to face with our step mom pow!" Lucas and Faith ****laughs**

**Trunks P.O.V. **

**It has been ten years since the day I had to watch her and half of my kids leave. Right now in the present I am married to Marron. Yes I actually marry the woman who I cheated with on my mate. I have two kids with her, Dana and Jet. At moment I am enjoying my day off from work. Until yet again I hear argument between Marron and the kids. Now when I mean the kids I meant the children I had with Pan. I reluctantly went downstairs to see what all the fuss was about this time. As did Bra, Goten, & Oriona. Bra and Goten are married and have twin daughters. Oriona is married to Uub for the past five years. As we approached the danger my eldest son came up to me and said…**

"**Dad can you please tell your whore that she cannot boss me around thinking that she is my mother." Said TJ "What happen this time?" I asked "TJ wanted to go the dead end but I said no because I think it is too dangerous." Answered Marron "Bitch I am a saiyan! If anyone messes with me then I will kick their ass." Reassured TJ "TJ enough with the language." I said "Then Chloe and Vega comes in to join into the argument." Marron added "Guys." I said, as I put my hand on hips looking at Chloe & Vega disappointed. "Dad you we never like her from the beginning so why on earth would marry someone that we wont approve of?" remarked Chloe "Listen we already been though this, Chloe I'm not going to let you kids run my life. You know I married Marron is because I love her." "No you don't!" spat Vega "You think you do in place of mom." Added TJ "Boys I loved your mother very much, but I am with Marron now. There is nothing you can do about it. So I will appreciate if you start respecting her." **

"**No! And we are going to tell you why? Vega start us off." TJ ordered "Gladly you see first off SHE'S WEAK! If you go by how Goku, grandpa Gohan and Vegeta and Goten chose their mates then you will see what I meant by she is weak. Besides you already have a strong mate and you choose this imbecile over her you make me sick! Chloe your up." said Vega "Father you are blinded of devotion, responsibility, oh hell just the whole entire earth custom to see what's in front of you. In truth yes she is y-your… wife, but in saiyan custom so is mom. Face it dad you will always be bonded to mom, like if she is in trouble you'll by her side in two seconds. Yeah and you know your heart belongs so quit playing games with it. Or who knows. Maybe Marron might have a piece in your heart after all, but there is one thing mom will always have that no other women or even Marron can ever have! Your soul and that daddy is what makes the bond between you and mom so headstrong that its unbreakable that is if you allow it." Outspoken Chloe "That is we know that we know you made yourself think that you love Marron. Dad she isn't it and you know that the one, your love, your soul, your mate is over seas in America. Just stop this whole charades before others get hurt because we know the truth your just too stupid & afraid to face what fate had set upon you. Oh forget it this is getting us nowhere. Before I go dad we want you to keep this mind." Said TJ "If mom is standing in front of you right now saying she wants you back what will you do?" question the kids in unison **

**With that TJ was off to the dead end, Vega join my father in the GR, Chloe stayed with everyone. As I along with my with wife head back upstairs. Though I didn't like what the kids said to me they sort of speak the truth. I will always love Pan a hell lot more than Marron. However that remark they made still struck on me. "If mom is standing in front of you right now saying she wants you back what will you do?" To tell you guys the truth I really have no idea. That will all depend in the circumstance. But it doesn't matter I'm with Marron, but still…**

**Meanwhile downstairs**

"**This is not fair dad doesn't love Marron as much as does with mom. So why all the bullshit! Argh he really knows how to burn my edge." Said Chloe "Chloe we all know how you shoot we feel the same way too. So at least you know you and your siblings are not alone in this." informed Goten, hugging her "Yeah but what can we do? Ever since Trunks got together with Marron he use her so he doesn't have face Pan at all." Said Uub "Also Pan will be using her work as excuse to keep away from Trunks." Added Bra "Then why don't we setup a reunion." Suggested Oriona "WHAT!" yelled everyone "C'mon guys it's perfect! We will have Bulma setup the party in C.C. send out invitations to everyone and they all will come, especially Pan and the kids." Explain Oriona "The idea is good Oriona, but how in the world will we be able to convince mom to come over? It's one thing to have Tellica and them come by but mom! If what you said is true about her not wanting to be in the same place with dad then answer will be no the back of her head." Warned Chloe "Chloe's right this seems as impossible hon." Said Uub "That is where Bra comes in." grinned Oriona "Huh?" answered Bra, profound "Look Bra you a thing a keeping people wrapped around your finger right?" "Yes." "So why you use some sort of blackmail of bring Pan down here. Trust if there is anyone in this room who can convince her stubborn ass it will be you." "Your right Oriona you guys take of everything else you just leave convincing stubborn Pan Son to me." "Operation of bring TP together again." Said Goten "And becoming a family again." Added Chloe "TAKE ONE AND ACTION!" they said in unison**

**Pan & Trunks P.O.V.**

**P: I just got out of a 5 ½ hour meeting. Damn bastards practically have argued over everything. Gee now I understand why Trunks used to flee away from work. Now look at me I'm still thinking of him. Get over it Pan he's married to Marron now and has kids with even though I hear from TJ and them saying they are making their lives a living hell. There is nothing I can do. _Yes there is._ No there isn't and stop convincing me. _You know you still love Trunks and if you just go back…_ No I'm not going down that road again especially if he happen to marry the woman who he cheated with on me. Humph I go get a welcome back present for Lucas before I get home.**

**T: As soon as we got in our room my wife starts questioning me about what will happen if Pan wants me back. So I tried to answer honestly.**

"**Marron I really have no idea. I mean you are my wife and I love you, but Pan is my mate and because of that we will always have that bond especially with the kids it will be even stronger. Remember I told you of Pan and I before we married and I even warned you some things that can possibly happen between me and her." I explain **

"**I know it just that I don't want to lose you to her." worried Marron**

"**You wont I promise." I said as we lay in the bed together**

**P: No worries, the business is doing fine. Lucas has come home. Tellica and Johan's CD had come out and they will make fine music artists. Faith hasn't gossip for five months which is a total shocker! Yep life couldn't get any better.**

**T: I have caring wonderful and repulsive kids. Which I know TJ, Chloe, Vega, and Tinon will eventually get use to the idea of having Marron as a step mother, when I know at heart they wont. But that doesn't mean I wont give up. Man how did I get so lucky to have you in my life Marron? Yep life couldn't get any better.**

**T&P: In all honesty nothing can go wrong right?**

**Interesting chap huh? Now your all in suspense of what will happen next? How will Bra convince Pan to come over to C.C. with the kids? Will Pan and Trunks realize they belong together? How will the others handle finding out what the seven of them been hiding for the past 18 years? To find out tuned for the next chapter. **

**Please reviews and give me some of your thoughts and suggestions on what should I do for the next chapter.**

**NOTE: Chapter 2 will not be updated until October because I will mainly be focus on Dragonball Mystical Tour all of next month but that story is good also since it's a TP as well. However it will eventual one though. You still read it because right now they are on the grand tour except Goten didn't miss his to board on. I can promise you chapter 2 will be updated no later than the 2nd week of October. **


	5. Chapter 2: Invitation

**Sorry for the long wait and thank you for being so patience. You're welcome to keep an eye out for MT as well. Though I might admit it has took up a lot of my fic writing time. Also I am doing up web page so it will be up pretty soon. Guess what the story is up eariler than expected! Ok people here is chapter 2 enjoy. **

**Trunks: 46 Pan: 32 Goten: 45 Bra: 31 Marron: 41 Uub: 38 Tellica: 18 TJ: 16 Chloe & Johan: 15Lucas: 12Vega, Tinon, & Faith: 10**

**Chapter 2- Invitation **

_**(The Past was the Past and the Present is the Present.**_

_**As the old saying goes you cannot always runaway from your past.)**_

_**Pan Son**_

**It has four days since Lucas return and things are getting back to normal as possibly as they can. Lucas manages to drag Johan to church which doesn't surprise me. Tellica and Faith are in the level chamber training. I just got back home and went up to my room and settle before I check on the girls. After changing my clothes I decided to check my email and do some work if any hopefully there isn't because I'm tired. The next thing I knew I receive an email from my best friend/aunt, Bra Son **

_Dear Pan_

_How have you been lately? I hope you're not trying to kill yourself with work again. I just brought the Tenders' album and tell Tellica and Johan they were smashin'. Also is Lucas back yet, because he should of return by now. _

_Now for the real reason I am emailing you is because we are having a reunion at C.C. and guess you is going. You got that damn right IT'S YOU! You are to bring the children along too. If you the 5 of you come with a missing member then the consequence will be high. You know have my ways of getting what I want so please don't make me use force. Right now you have the option of bring your ass here willingly. You got a five days to be here or else. Just in case I'll tell everyone of your and Trunks' affair and then Gohan can kill Trunks and mine can kill you. _

_Until then see ya in five days P._

_Love _

_Bra_

**Right then and there my life is about to take a turn to the worse. I knew she'll find a way to bring me back to Japan one way or another. If I'm smart I will just come on my own. There is part of me that wants to go and check on the others and see how they been doing since I been gone for the past ten years especially the kids although it has been four years since I saw them in person. Then there is part of me that doesn't considering I have to stand there watching Trunks cooing his wife. How dare she touches my Trunks, whoa easy there Pan remember it's over that is why you left remember. Anyway I make my way downstairs finding the girls in the kitchen after a good work out.**

"**So have you got any stronger?" I ask "Yep and I'm ready to ascend." said Tellica with pride. She does remind me of Trunks and me when we were younger. "Not quite actually you' been saying over 5 years and just when you think you've got caught up with mom there she does boom! She is above you again." Faith stated "Don't worry Tellica someday you will beat me." "That is a rarity." "Hey have your brothers come back yet?" "You know how Lucas is once it comes to love and peace. Those are the two main things he will ever fight for in this world." said Faith "For love and peace" Tellica doing Lucas' pose "Enough you two, now I'm gonna have to call Johan." I said **

**Johan: Hello**

**Me: Johan are you and Lucas is done yet?**

**Johan: What do you think!**

**Me: Ok Johan just calm down I know you hate it and it is torture. Just tell Lucas to hurry because I've got a message from your aunt.**

**Johan: Really what did you say?**

**Me: Well I'm going to keep you in suspense until you're home.**

**Johan: Alright catch you in a bit mom.**

"**What did aunt Bra say?" Faith asked "Well the sooner your brothers gets here the sooner you'll find out." I replied "I give them ten minutes." said Tellica, betting "You're on." Faith deal. Then ten minutes later the boys arrive and Faith gives Tellica $ 20. Once they settle down I prepare myself to tell the turmoil that may change our lives forever. "I receive an email from Bra saying they are having some reunion at C.C. and we are invited. Plus she threaten me to be there in 5 days or else." I explain "Or else she'll reveal the secret that you and dad had affair for eight years and had us in the process." Tellica included "Uh… yeah that's about it." "Well I'm all for it. It will be great to see dad and them again." Said Lucas "Especially TJ and Chloe. From what Chloe told me she is a rudie and known to be the queen of the nightlife." Said Johan "You have to believe that after seeing a picture of her. I must admit they've change since dad marry Marron." Faith inform "Oh mom I am sooo sorry." "It ok Faith he move on and so have I." I lied "Well lets don't forget Tinon and Vega." Inform Lucas "Yep I can't wait to go Japan. I don't know about you guys but I gonna start packing." Said Tellica "We too!" the others hollered**

**I watch them racing upstairs to pack up. I know they are very excited to see half of their family again and so should I, the thing is it is Trunks and Marron. However for my sake and the kids I will try to ignore it or at least keep my ki in check. I may still love him but I have move on and I've already promise myself that I will not go down that road again. Besides too much damage is already done. Something tells me that the others might try to bring us together again and thing is I'm afraid they might succeed. **

**

* * *

**

**_(I am surrounded by newness. Newness brings me love and joy._**

**_Once history strikes there is no point of hiding from it anymore.)_**

**_Trunks Briefs_ **

**I hear Bra, Uub, and Oriona going on about some plan. I know they are planning a reunion, but something is off about this whole event. You see the only time Bra throws parties is unless she is up to something and this sure does has her name written all over. It is obvious she has Uub, Oriona, Goten, and possibly Chloe too. I went downstairs to check on what is going.**

"**Trunks what a surprise." Said Bra "Cut the wisecracks sis tell me what are you planning?" I asked demandingly "C'mon Trunks I'm planning anything." "Bra I know you. You only host parties is because you're up to something." "Bra if you wont tell him than I will." Threaten Oriona "Then tell away Oriona." I hesitated "We are having a reunion meaning everyone will be here including Pan and half of your children." "PAN IS COMING!" "Yeah and if she is smart she'll be here in 5 days otherwise I will use force." Bra added. I couldn't believe that the mother of my children, my mate, and the woman I still love is coming back after ten years. I wonder how she's been doing. From what Tellica and them told me she is still single, a workaholic, stress, and other things down that line. It has been four years since I saw the son children. Weird of me calling them that but that how it always been, who knows with Pan around the 10 of can finally act like a family. **

**After finishing my conversation with Bra, Uub, and Oriona I head up to the den and call the kids down to tell them news. Somehow I knew that I know already, but want to know their reaction. **

"**What is it dad?" asked TJ "I have talk with Uub, Oriona, and Bra and found out what they been up to." I said "Really? What was dad?" Chloe asks surprisingly nervous "They are hosting a reunion upcoming soon and you can stop faking Chloe because I know your part of it." "To let you know it was all Oriona's idea." Chloe implies "To the news even more interesting, guess that is coming?" "Course grandma Bulma and grandpa Vegeta will there." Vega stated "Is it Gohan and Videl?" asked Tinon "Yes they are but they aren't the surprise." "Is it Goku?" "You wish Tinon." Vega remarks "TJ what do you think?" "Only one thing if Bra and Chloe are behind and I know it is big so I'm taking a wild guess. Is it Mom and our siblings?" TJ guess "Yep" TJ and Tinon starts dancing around. "You know I wonder how mom and them been doing. How long has it been like four years?" Said Tinon, casually "The feelings is mutual Tinon." Chloe agrees **

**As I watch seeing them happy. I having been this excited since Tellica, Johan, Lucas, and Faith last came here. I can't wait to see them again. I wonder what they look like. I know both Tellica and Johan should be in their teens so they might be pretty tall. I wonder how Pan has been going these days. I might pains her to see me with Marron, from what Goten tells me she isn't marry nor have dated in four years. That does worries me, I hope she is ok. I must remind myself that I'm married to Marron so she should be my first priority, however I am bonded to Pan and with her being my mate I might have other things in mind. No matter what happens I will not allow myself go back to her because after last time, it is just too risky. Why do I have a feeling that fate conspires us to be one again?

* * *

****Now they are preaparing to confront each other after all these years. How will they be able to? What will happen when Pan and Marron comes face to face? How will the their childern play a part in this? Find out on the chapter. **

**Note: Please review MT, because if you like this story then you'll love MT. If you watch GT and read Goku's Humored (Lauraneato's story) it is quite eqiuevent to them. Except I'm only involving Goten onto the tour and putting in characters to better the story's piont, It is orignal, idealistic, justify, and new.Right now I'mrewriting it into writing form. There I left off, Goten, Goku, Pan, Trunks got the dragonball after a little troible in the desert.As Ryan and Kosan are going to keep an eye for them, especially Ryan since Pan amde some sort of promise to him. Please review because if you do I can better the story more into your liking. Thank you.**


	6. Author's note: Explationations

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delays, I've been on a no internet connection lately. So at this rate I'll probably won't be updating either story until Decemember. For this whole pagiusms issue, first off I didnt know Evergreen's story exist until she review me. After reading it I realize our stories is simliar but quite different.**

**In her story**

**TP had four year thing going on and Pan had 7 children which nobody (not even Trunks) knows about. He breaks her and she left to america. 13 years later, the Z gang were having a reunion and Pan returns with her 7 most interesting daughters. After some viotile introductions everything was smooth sailing.However from where I last read, Bulma starts noticing the girls behavior as if their were relatives of Vegeta. So eventually things will be downhill once the truth comes out.**

**In my story**

**TP had eight year thinggoing on (that only Oriona, Bra, and Goten knew of the time) prior to that they had 8 kids. Eight years later, Trunks then cheats on Pan so she left with half of children and becomes owner of Satan enterprise that emplzes in martial arts, science, and music. Ten yearslater, planning to bring the family together and have TP in love again, Chloe (TP's 2nd daughter), Goten, Bra, Uub, and Oriona host a reunion, unfortunately at this time Trunks is married to Marron and have a kid with her. After being blackmail by Bra, Pan reluctantly took off to Japan with the kids to only come back to a place where all hell is about to break loose!**

**So I hope I've helped you all and please ingore the grammar. Yes I know its bad but I promise whenever I have internet service on my computer will have this story re-written.**


	7. Chapter 3: Preparation

Hello everyone sorry for the long delay. Re-writing this fic was giving me a headache so I was like forget thisit! Just go on and write up the 3rd chapter besides I'm way behind schedule yo! Also please review MT you have no idea how it took me to write up that chapter with having writer's block and lost internet conncetion. Anyway here's chapter 3 enjoy!

Chapter 3- Preparation

_(In truth life is full of adventure, challenges, and surprise._

_However whatever itcomes toacceptance is always in the_

_face ofdenial.Till eventually you must accept the content_

_that life throws at you)._

Tellica Son

It has only been three days since aunt Bra gave mom the dreadful message, and after having her monstrous vent mom buckle down and start making preparation of our departure to Japan . She had meetings, Johan and I talked to Tony and he was pretty cool and was thinking of doing the next video in Asia (which has been discuss for the last month) so I'll give him a week or two and he'll down here before ya know it. Right now we're packing luggage into the limo and then soon we'll be our way to the airport.

"You know there's a lot of baggage here." said Johan "Uh Johan, we're staying for three months. So what do you aspect?" said Lucas giving 'the duh' look "I know but geez look at this man you think we're going to year vacation instead!" "Johan quit complaining," instruct Faith, coming outside "Just be glad that we're going at all! Knowing mom we wouldn't and the only reasonall of us including her is going because they've cook up some plan of bring mom and dad back together." "Yeah Chloe told me though she was being she was very stubborn of giving full-out detail among the situation." Johan stated crossing her arms trying to figure the mystery "Obviously it must big for them having us fly to Japan just to pitch in." Lucas remarks logically and Johan & Faith nods in agreement.

"Is everyone ready?" mom asked coming out with me by her side, helping carrying thebags. "Just a sec." said Faith as she runs into the house and ten minutes later… "Ok boys reel them out that's it now keep it steady perfect it." "Do I even want to know?" mom asks quietly "Not as much as I do." I respond "FAITH WHAT THE HELL?" Johan swore "JOHAN!" "Sorry guys, Faith why are you packing up as if you'll be away for a year instead of three months?" "You may never know what might happen my dear brother especially if were to see dad and possibly go shopping aunt Bra and maybe Chloe & Oriona if they're up for it." "Faith Vanessa Son…" I started "Yeah Tel." "Please just get in the car." I beg. She along with Lucas went side the limo and waited several minutes for me, mom, Johan, and the servants to finish putting her luggage into the limo and other car. Then we got and head to the airport.

Through the drive Faith and Lucas talk of some jokes and how things had been while Lucas was in India and his time there, Johan was thinking up some songs for the next album as was I for my soon coming solo album. Johan and I discuss of each other liking of the songs and it was so and so but kept trying. I notice mom been quiet throughout the ride. I know what's she's thinking about of how she isto deal with seeing dad again after all these years. It is driving her mad so much fear and secrecy though she may never admit but that's how it's been from the start fearing another opinion cos they won't accept you. Unfortunately I cannot talk because I've been secretly going with Ajiin, from the band, for the past two years not only that I've two year old son along with the package. So I'm as guilt as both of my parents together.

"Mom, you ok?" "Everything is fine honey honest." "Mother Plez, I know you hell everyone claims that I'm your double (which in someway is very true) but you mustn't let your fears overcome you. Geez where is your dignity?" "At the other side of the road." "Mom be serious just for one minute." They both laugh pulling off the famous Son grin "I understand it has been ten years since you've seen nor heard from dad. Other words this is a big deal to you in the matter, however this shouldn't be a surprise through. You have to admit with all the times your children have been bonding from face to face to distance it was only matter of time before you two to confront each other and maybe repair the damage that was done in the past." "I'm afraid you're right Tellica it just I didn't expected to be like this. In mind I always thought that we may bump into each other and start off from there." "Mom there is hope and I pray to god that we all will survive these next few months." "You and me both TA."

We finally made our way to the airport and preparing entrance into mom's jet. I hope that talk with mom will be enough assurance for her esteem but I cannot control of behavior what so ever once we're in C.C. corps except my own. Maybe this whole plan that Oriona and them cook up may work or we'll find ourselves in the house of pain!

* * *

_(At the moment of time fun and games are seem to be no doubt. _

_But once reality hits questions are to be made as loads of theories _

_spread wide across the land. Your questions can only be answer _

_among yourself.)_

Chloe Briefs

Up in my room I was kissing the hottest boy in my gang just who happens to boyfriend name Yosh. Our passionate kiss was so remarkable that we couldn't let go of each other. If dad, Marron, and grandpa caught us in this moment I don't know what would happen.

"Oh Yosh you are such a dream come true." I said between the kiss "And you are my life my dear Chloe." he replies. We kept on kissing he push me to the bed and just as we're about to take it to the next level I sense my dad's ki and the last he needs is to see us in position he's been in a edgy mood since finding out mom's soon return here. So we sat up and turn the TV on with of our performance in the park.

Right then dad had abruptly opened the door. Looking around making sure everything is still in place, "See Yosh you need to work on that turn" "Do not it perfectly fine." "Oh hi daddy didn't notice you there." said I innocently "Is everything alright because I've notice your ki went up." said dad profoundly as suspicious "Oh nothing really just irritating Yosh with these clips of our recent rudie events. You ok dad you seem depress." I know I shouldn't say that considering I know the reason behind it. He say no and left the room, I sigh in relieve.

"That was close." "Yeah you're right about that. Hey Chloe! Why don't you go and check on your dad, because it is not healthy for anyone to stoop in such depression?" I this one of reasons why I love Yosh, he is such a caring, punk, daring person. He may have his bastard moments but when he is like this it brings all of the good things out of the open. "Besides I must get going I promise to meet Chase at 83rd street at North city." "Alright before and stay out trouble" "Always will babe love you." "Love you more." We kiss each good bye and Yosh stroke down the window and head off to his determination. While prepare myself for seeing dad.

I walkinto the living room where Oriona was talking to dad. "Hey guys what's happening?" I asked "Oh I was giving your father the news. Pan called saying flying this way and probably wont been arriving here till tomorrow." said Oriona "For real/" "For real Chloe I'm tell to Bulma and Bra to start the party tomorrow." Oriona left the room to deliver the news to everyone else. "Isn't this great dad?" "Yes it is I do wonder how they all look throughout the past four years. I know Tellica is exactly like her mother, Johan—well from looking at you is prospering aspect of him, as Lucas and Faith are quite a mystery to me." "What about mom?" He didn't respond he stood there for ten minutes and I break the silence "I'm sorry dad, but you gotta get use to this. I don't know what exactly went down between you two however you must put behind you." "Chloe you have no idea. Your mother and I been a lot together and I guess after what happen with Marron we couldn't take it anymore so that why we kept our distance." "Until now! Father I'm very worry about you and unfortunately I cannot continue this conversation because we'll end arguing. Just give things chance maybe things might turn different for you guys. But that will only happen if you can be honest with yourselves and in trusting each other."

With that I storm outside and press my shoes into skates and skated along the streets. So is going to happen tomorrow I can feel it. Still hard to believe that mom actually came through the deal that aunt Bra had lain out for her. I thought usually being stubborn she'll look the other way boy was I wrong. At the same time really excited to see mom, Tellica, Johan, Lucas, and Faith again after four years. Makes you wonder how much they've change over the years I have good idea of how TA and my twin bro look like due the selling albums they made, I hear mom's company is fantastic, Lucas just return form India (the dude is probably becoming a monk), and Faith more troublemaking then ever. Well it is getting late thought I love the night must get some rest because starting tomorrow hell may come undone for us all!

* * *

Well as you all know of both Trunks and Pan's position of meeting again. Both Tellica and Chloe have minds in other places apart from the situation. How things go when Pan and the Son Children makes their appearance to C.C.? What happens when Trunks and Pan finally meet face to face? 

Preview: Hey folks Tinon here, well Mom and the gang had finally arrive and due to little trouble with business mom steps out while we siblings decides to matters into our own hands. Trust you wouldn't want miss the next chapter of this comedy event. 

CHAPTER 4

Introduction


	8. Chapter 4: Introduction

**Lynx the Tormentor- Thank you for the helpful grammar suggestion and I may follow it onto this chapter so much will happen within the 3 chapters it would very helpful towards the reviewers.**

**Note: This story has out done itself considering its very to other TP stories. Normally when you read other fics that include Pan leaving town knowing (or figure out when she's at her point of location) she's having children without Trunks' knowledge. Is it great to read a TP fic with Trunks knowing he's a father before Pan's sudden departure. Plus the title speaks for itself of the children main role within the story. Also this chapter will be in musical format so think of some tune and try to keep up.**

**Now on with the story**

**Chapter 4- Introduction**

**Narrator**

**Finally the day as come of Pan's return**

**Practically almost everyone wakes up early**

**To prepare for the party being held in C.C. within few hours**

**Beknowest to everyone except of the following **

**(Choir) Bra, Chloe, Goten, Uub, and Oriona **

**Have everything in place now it they await for their arrival **

**Meanwhile miles away high above the sky **

**The pilot calls to the Son family **

**Their moments away from landing **

**They prepare for a safe landing **

**After landing on ground **

**The siblings wasted no time in retrieving their stuff**

**Tellica **

**I cannot believe **

**We're all here in Japan together **

**Funny throughout the years **

**Normally it has always been just the four of us **

**Despite the fact we begged mom to come along **

**Even dad refuses travel to America **

**Just to avoid each other of facing their long issue**

**Yes it very obvious that Oriona and them had out did themselves **

**I just hope this plan will work ****Not to be throw in the face of failure**

**

* * *

**

**Faith: ****Oh no something wrong with mother **

**Johan: ****What are you taking about? ****She's looks fine to me sis**

**Faith: ****Physically yes but emotionally no. ****Think this ordeal is gonna work out **

**Johan: ****Its 50 50 chance Faith. ****We must believe for the right of good **

**Johan and Faith**

**Foolishly we thought what is right **

**Could it be rather wrong? **

**What if dad is happy with his newly wife? **

**After all from what we heard he even had kids with her **

**From what we know by pushing our parents together **

**Maybe could even possibly distance them even farther **

**Lucas **

**Don't you dare even come to rather thought **

**We all know that mom and dad are rather far in love **

**Due to their terrible historical events that ocuur in the past **

**Explains their only reason for why they are not together! **

**Johan and Faith **

**Then why have not made any contact **

**Besides using us as their spokesperson **

**Why would father marry Marron? ****I**

**f he's supposedly is still in love mom **

**Give us explanation for that!**

**Choir **

**Ouch! Said the two after getting smack by Tellica**

**Tellica glares them and sternly said**

**Tellica :****You are actually to believe that garbage. ****Then obviously we're not related. ****Remove all the negative thoughts and think of positive ones**

**Lucas: ****Its thoughts that may actually come to our favor **

**Tellica :****Do you want to become a family again? **

**L/F/J: ****Yes **

**Tellica: ****Do you want to feel that real happiness we had once? **

**L/F/J: ****Yes**

**Son Siblings**

**Then obviously we all have a lot work cut out for us**

**We are determine to have we have lost **

**Once we enter that building the secret will come out **

**Then our parents will have spend some together **

**While they are out we'll construct our next fertile plan **

**In order for our parents to be truly happy together **

**THE BITCH HAS GOTTA GO!****

* * *

**

**Narrator and Choir**

**Meanwhile at the C.C. compound ****Marron was swinging moves towards Trunks **

**While they were playing their children, Dana & Jet **

**Trunks' other children turn the shade of green and red**

**Watching their two younger siblings **

**Thinking they are favorite fruit of the district **

**Then they turn to Marron **

**The she-devil of reasons for their misery**

**Briefs Siblings**

**Ever since the day he had lay eyes on her**

**She has been completing**

**That we are rats who deserves to treated like dirt**

**Despite all of father's pleas we'll forever be non-Marron fan**

**Narrator**

**But for they really miss the boat is**

**Briefs Siblings**

**That we are great kids**

**But rarely anyone ever notice**

**Now Marron has stolen our fathers' care of love**

**Leaving him see us as nothing but second rate againstup to her**

**Narrator**

**However Trunks couldn't see the danger**

**He couldn't even imagine any danger**

**He just saw in Marron all their dreams come true**

**Marron:****Oh how could I be lucky to have you? ****The perfect husband!****The perfect children! ****The perfect lifestyle! ****It's all a dream come true**

**Trunks:****Oh Marron you'll never know. ****How much I love you. ****The kids may despise you. ****But their judgments haven't made a single difference. ****Towards my feelings for you**

**Marron: ****I appreciate your honesty. ****After even our nights ago conversation upon you and Pan. ****I'm ready for any challenges come our way**

**Trunks: ****If your worry about me and Pan. ****There is no to. ****Because she isn't who I love its you and plus. ****You're my wife and mother of my two most precious children**

**Marron: ****Well its time for me go and freshen up**

**Brief Siblings**

**It is almost time for the main event to begin**

**For all this innocent and precious"love"**

**Is all a load of bull!**

**She thinks can stoop us to her level**

**Has she forgotten there are four of us and only one of her!**

**You better take these moments as they are life itself**

**Because they'll be soon known to existence**

**Once they walk through that door the terror will come to an end**

**Guess what sweet Marron?**

**Once they walk through that door it is the beginning**

**Towardsend of your marriage**

**Better say bye bye Trunks**

**BECAUSE YOU OUT AND PAN IS MOVING IN!

* * *

****Narrator**

**On the way to C.C. the Sons prepare themselves**

**After Pan giving them the long lecture of their behavior**

**They pull up to building and enter**

**Right then Pan had found such lovely memories**

**Pan**

**Things haven't change**

**All that much since we've left**

**Weird of being here knowing everything is alien**

**Tellica**

**Well better get useto it mom**

**Because may possible become even more crazier**

**Choir**

**Then Pan's cell rings**

**After informing her some news among business considering the jet**

**Pan: ****I must go and please do behave**

**Faith:****Don't we always?**

**Pan: ****Faith you what I mean**

**Faith: ****Honestly mother I have no idea**

**Lucas: ****Please do not start a fight or not so much play dumb**

**Faith: ****But Lucas**

**Pan: ****Your is brother right**

**Johan: ****Great golden boy to rescue**

**Tellica: ****ENOUGH!**

**Narrator**

**Then Tellica says**

**Tellica**

**Mother everything will be all right**

**I'll be eye on the brats myself**

**Pan**

**Fine and remember our talk in the car**

**Otherwise it's your behinds

* * *

**

**Narrator**

**For everybody was stock of what they saw**

**And many questions pop inside their heads**

**Unsure they should go over to the four children she'd left behind**

**Choir (joins in) taking this as opportunity**

**The Briefs Siblings made their way to their siblings**

**Chloe: ****What up doll**

**Tellica: ****What up doll**

**TJ: ****It's great to see you all again. ****You definitely have no idea. ****What we've been over these four hectic years**

**Johan: ****Trust me TJ we do. ****Cause of the craze emails you've been sending us**

**Lucas and Faith:****Yeah!**

**Narrator and Choir**

**Looking among the eight had gotten**

**Everyone's attention it was quite a shock**

**Especially for Trunks for seeing them computing liking this**

**Tinon: ****Hey what's up the shock faces? ****You all look like as if you've seen a ghost**

**Faith: ****Maybe they did**

**Tellica: ****Faith don't be rude remember mom's lecture. ****Besides why be so crude if they do not even know you**

**TJ: ****Then why we all properly introduce ourselves**

**Tellica**

**I'm Tellica Panela Son**

**The oldest of my brothers and sisters here**

**Most likely is the tedious Zend rebel of the bunch**

**TJ**

**Trunks Vegeta Briefs Jr. as you all already know**

**I'm obviously next in line**

**Also happens to be the arrogant warrior of us all**

**Johan**

**Johan Goten Son is the name**

**And I love to explore into any sight of adventure**

**Chloe**

**Chloe Hope Briefs as you already know too**

**Rudie queen of nightfall**

**Johan and Chloe**

**AND WE'RE TWINS!**

**Lucas**

**Lucas Gosan Son is here**

**Ultimately is know to be the peacemaker around here**

**Vega**

**Vegeta Royal Briefs one of saiyan royalty**

**The quiet manipulator of awareness**

**Tinon**

**Tinon Trent Briefs the one and only**

**And I'm a huge game player Yo!**

**Faith**

**Faith Vanessa Son is in the house**

**The gossip drama mama Yo!**

**V/T/F**

**NOT ONLY THAT BUT WE'RE TRIPLETS!**

**Narrator**

**After their slight presentation**

**The room got quiet as chi's was rising**

**Immediately Trunks tries to find a way out but Marron made him stay**

**Bra, Goten, Uub, and Oriona had to look the other way either**

**The side or looking down in shame of fear taking its troll**

**Right then Pan enters through the door again**

**She notice the room was stiff and her children reunited**

**Obviously something happen while she was gone**

**On looks of both Vegeta and Gohan**

**It may possibly cost both hers and Trunks' lives**

* * *

**Now that was tense huh folks. Well at least up till this point you know how the children feel throughout the entire situation. Hang on tight because like I said previously the next three chapters are going to be intensity of secrets finally is reveal. Be ready for two-part chapter coming soon…**

**Preview: Hello everyone Goten here, well the kids had finally done it through their marvelous performance. Now leaving both my niece and best friend in the doghouse with both Vegeta and Gohan, looks like their ready to kill. Hopefully the kids can save their parents before they become orphans. And what's all the ruckus about us knowing the truth the all time. Well you might want to check out the next exciting chapter coming soon….**

**CHAPTER 5**

**THE SECRET IS OUT PART 1**


	9. Author's note: The Return

Author Note

Sorry I've been for a long time and been focus on the Naruto section and forgotten the DBZ section but fear no more because by mid next month another (or perhaps two) chapter will be up. With The secrets is out parts 1 & 2. Here's a little preview that I'll detail to you:

In Part 1

Once TJ, Chloe, Tinon, & Vega notice Pan, then tension rises questions ready to be asked. Once they figure the whole situation Goahn looks like he wants to kill Trunks for impreganting his daughter since the age of 14 while Vegeta wants to kill Pan for being involve with Trunks and allowing him to be related to Goku. Hey wouldn't it be nice that Pan receives some blame of their realtionship apart form Trunks all the time as you seen in other fics.

In Part 2

Tellica reveals how Pan kept her pregency under wraps and her own secret that bring shock upon the family, especially Pan, Faith, & Lucas. Angry Trunks promise harm to one of Tellica & Johan's band members which frightens Pan & the Son Siblings.The kids began their plan with the twins asking their parents a question bring them back to their merry days.


	10. Chapter 5: The Secret is out pt 1

Hey folks long time no see as promise the first part of the new chapter is here and the second one will be up in November. Sorry for my lack of updating but I've had school, entering events, focusing on Naruto and losing interest on DBZ fics nowadays. I already made it clear that I'll finish this story with the next 12 chapters, but it will be slow and steady. If I'm lucky I can update 2 chapters by November because I'll be updating the next scene for _Naruto the Musical_. I might not even bother updating MT unless I receive more reviews, who know I might give it another try however the chapters are long so I may update it in February perhaps. Hold on to your sits because here we go!!!

CHAPTER 5

THE SECRET IS OUT PART 1

The room stood silent, Vegeta & Gohan's ki began to flare very slowly. Pan feels the tension within the house turns to her children giving them 'what did you do' expression. TJ folds his arms and smirks, the twins look at each other and had dumb expression on their faces, Tellica & Lucas shakes their head shamefully, and the triplets remain quiet and not give an eye on anyone but their siblings. Pan looks at Bra and Goten and they months out 'you'll see' and 'you don't wanna know'. Trunks suddenly were hot and thinking of ways of how to escape in piece but that was most likely impossible. Oriona just stare at the elder saiyans wondering how long it will be until they ask and explode. 'One… two… three…' she thinks

"Pan, honey tell me and please be honest are they your children?" asked Gohan, sternly 

All eyes are on her, she didn't speak at all because she's afraid after replying what will be his reaction as well as Vegeta's. Honestly hers and Trunks' lives are on line. Half of her is thinking to escape kill the kids for their performance and other half is to tough it out since they deserve to know long time ago and wish she had wrote a will. Being the headstrong person she is….

"Yes father they are all of them in fact." she replied "Then tell me something if they all yours then how come half them belong the boy?" the prince asked. Trunks decide to intervene since it not fair for Pan to be taking all the heat when he has his part of fault too. "Actually those eight children you see in front are both of ours."

Everyone eyes open at the sudden confusion of Trunks, Bulma quickly asked who's the oldest and Tellica stood up, then she ask for her age and she replies 18. Figuring that was almost 20 years ago and since Pan left for 10 meaning she must've been 14 and Trunks 28. After having that realization Gohan and Vegeta's ki sky rocket! Trunks and Pan were frightened as hell, the kids were too shock to do anything, Bra and the others were concern. She turns to Goten, Uub, & Oriona for anything "Guys is there anything we can do?" "Seriously Bra, you put yourself in the battle field besides those two had it coming for a long time!" "Oriona right at best we have to stay of this." "Yeah and we'll get it when they find out that we knew the entire time." "You if they find out Uub."

Gohan stares to Trunks as Vegeta stares to Pan the two figure rapidly cover each other as their as their father s were ready to strike the other person. "Pan stand aside." Gohan order "No dad, yes I know I should've waited and that whole nine yards. However you shouldn't kill Trunks because of this remember I was there too so I am at fault also." Pan explains "You're damn straight!" Vegeta roared "Father I won't allow you to harm the mother of my children. We knew you'll get mad and crazy which is why we kept it a secret for many years." said Trunks "Why boy why must you make me relate to that clown?" "Because I'd loved her and I wouldn't change a thing." "I hold no regrets whatsoever." After listening to them Gohan and Vegeta rapidly switch positions and began their raging beating. Trunks dodge each of Gohan's attack then strikes back with an attack of his own but Gohan grabs him and ki blast him to the wall flies to him and the two saiyans fought hand-to-hand. Pan wasn't having much luck with Vegeta either, he was venous in throwing any attack whatsoever leaving her on the defense.

After five minutes the children were at their breaking point. "We can't allow this to continue. We must assist them!" cried Tellica "Yeah like how?" question Vega, matter of fact "Simple Tellica, Johan, Lucas, Faith you guys help while we help dad." TJ directs "Ok now let's move!" Tellica orders

Vegeta slams Pan to the wall choking her for life. Asking must it be her, why she kept this secret for so long, why she kept his other grandchildren away from him. She struggles to even respond luckily Tellica grabs Vegeta's hand pulling him away from her. Johan, Lucas, and Faith stood in front of her readied to battle their grandfather. "Brats this doesn't concern you stand aside!" Vegeta commands "You can go to hell! I don't if you are our grandfather the point this you're killing our mother and we cubs don't play when it comes to their mama." Tellica comply 'Geez Tellica take it easy' thought Lucas "Well I am curious of how strong you've become over the years." "Keep wondering! SONIC FLASK!!!" Johan attack sending Vegeta outside the others race to the scene but the kids turn super saiyan and wouldn't dare take another step. "Thank you guys but this my battle not yours besides I've got myself into this and it's to me to get myself out." said Pan

Pan flares to SS.2 and flies soccer punch to Vegeta and aim a kick at his side. Swiping the blood from her mouth she responds "I get it Vegeta, I'd fuck up big time. Mistakes and decisions that we've made cost a lot of opportunities for everyone." then keels down "Apologizing wont solve much but it's a start for redemption so I beg my king will you except?" Vegeta turns SS.3 and perform Final Flash, Pan quickly dodge and flares Kamahemaha. Vegeta jumps to the skies Pan follows and went into hand-to-hand combat. After 3 minutes they land and punch each other right at the face then Vegeta aims Final Flask but this time Pan couldn't escape therefore was attack. Her arm was broken, clothes tattered, barely could stand and maintain vision plus she's out of SS form. Vegeta took his chance by holding her "I will admit your behavior was stupid! It took you 18 years to stand up to us about your deceitful consequence. You do attain the potential of becoming a true saiyan now is the time to set everything straight and reclaim your honor, placement, pride, and most of all your mate!"

Meanwhile Trunks crashes from place to place and finally ends up in the kitchen as angry SS.2 Gohan is chasing him. Trunks go SS and readied to fend himself but Gohan sneaks behind him and blast him to the ground. Before he could attack again he was send flying across the room. Trunks scan for Gohan's assailant which turns to be TJ, Chloe, Vega, and Tinon. "Guys!?" "Don't worry pop we got your back." Tinon insure "Gohan, I respect you and even see you as second father but I refuse to stand by and allow you to murder my father which is completely absurd." said TJ "For what you've done Trunks could've been consider RAPE! She was too young! Too young to allow her be touch by a man like you!" Gohan cries "I understand but like I said I loved and there's no regrets behind our actions otherwise 8 little angels would never been born." Trunks reply "True that!" Chloe & Tinon agrees "It's the fact she was 14 and you 28 year old had impregnated her!" "Gohan please give dad second chance allow him to redeem and earn your trust again." Chloe plead "I'll think about it as of now I cannot even look at you nor my daughter."

He walks away leaving Trunks alone with the children he raised. "Thanks guys I owe ya one." said Trunks "You're damn straight about that!" TJ replied crossing his arms and closes his eyes. "C'mon lets go and check on mom and the others." Vega suggests

The room was silent now filled with hole from the destruction the saiyans cause. Both Trunks and Pan realize the messes they created and thank to their children and will they earn a chance of redemption though will be a pain the ass. Goten and the crew remains the quiet hoping no one would reveal their involvement of the two exes. Other than that everyone felt relieve "I'm glad that's over god knows what would've happen had it continue." said Chloe, sighing "Yeah but hey things could be worse like there maybe more secrets still loose in the air." Bulma stated 'More than you know.' thought Tellica, Goten, Bra, & Oriona.

* * *

Hn this TJ speaking... Well just when you thought you know everything oopsthere's more than it meets the eye since Goten, Uub, Bra, and Oriona gets handiful from grandma & Chichi. Witness little disbute between Marron with Mom & Tellica. Also! Tellica reveals something that only Lucas had any sorts of knowledge. Wanna what's going to happen stay tuned for the next chapter.

CHAPTER 6

THE SECRET IS OUT PART 2


End file.
